Sex Ed 101 of Anything Goes
by obsidians
Summary: self love makes things rather awkward for Mousse. One shot that I couldn't resist writing. Now have included an x rated version of the same story as chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ranma or Mousse, but would make them my sex slaves if I did.

A silly little one shot featuring my favourite couple.

Sid

Mousse was shivering in the cold air; he glanced at his traveling companion and wondered again why he volunteered to go with him. He could be tucked up in his futon right now in his nice warm, room. They were looking for a supposed spring of the drowned man that someone had told Ranma about, and Mousse had volunteered to go with him. The weather was unseasonably cold and Mousse wondered how Ranma wasn't cold as he strode confidently ahead, Mousse was shivering in his own robe.

'So cold' Ranma thought, he was too proud to shiver and wondered if they should set up camp for the night, he was just about to suggest the idea when they reached a rickety bridge that was suspended over some nasty looking rapids. It was half collapsed and both boys studied it dubiously.

"Perhaps we should go downstream to try and find another way across?" Mousse suggested.

"Nah, this bridge is perfectly solid" Ranma said with more confidence then he felt. "Watch, I'll go first….." he said and strode forward; he gasped when the half rotting boards collapsed beneath his feet. For a split second it seemed like he was suspended, in midair and then he fell into the rapids with a splash.

"Ranma" Mousse cried as he tried to snatch him before he fell but he missed him by a hair. He felt panicked when Ranma sank beneath the white caps with an ominous splash; she surfaced paddling madly against the currents. "Ranma grab my hand" Mousse cried trying to reach out for the redheaded girl. He didn't dare throw himself into the rapids; a small duck would be of no use to Ranma. Ranma tried to grab it and was swept downstream. Mousse ran along beside her, trying to throw her his robe to catch onto, Mousse had removed it. Finally the struggling girl managed to grasp it and Mousse towed her to shore. He hauled her to her feet and helped her to stand, she was violently shivering. Mousse pulled a blanket out of his backpack and draped it around her. He realized that she has lost her own backpack, so they were down to what Mousse had brought with him, his tent and bedroll, some food, a couple changes of clothing and the extra sleeping bag he had 'hidden'.

"Have a seat, I'll make camp for the night" he suggested to her. Quickly he erected the tent and put down his bedroll and set the two sleeping bags on top of it.

"So cold" Ranma said shivering in her drenched clothes.

"Get undressed and hand me your clothes" Mousse said, ushering her into the tent. He didn't like Ranma, but couldn't let her become hypothermic. She did and he hung them on a tree and rejoined her. She was inside the sleeping bag and still shivering. "Ranma you okay?" he asked her in concern.

"So cold" she said barely conscious. Mousse sighed and knew that he had do get her warm. He removed his pants and slipped into the sleeping bag with her, wearing just his boxers. He blushed as he hugged her curvy body against his larger one, he knew that it was Ranma that he was holding, but her breasts crushed against his chest and confused him. He held the shivering girl against him until she sighed at his warmth and fell asleep, as did Mousse.

The next day Ranma woke up feeling warm and toasty, she hugged her pillow and her eyes snapped open when it sighed and hugged her back. She became aware of a few things at once 1. She was in her female form. 2. She was naked and being cuddled by a male body. Her one leg was draped over his thigh and she could his feel morning wood. She reached for what was tickling her back and she held up a strand of long black hair. She gulped nervously and then looked up into Mousse's sleeping face. She blushed bright red and to the surprise of both martial artists, shrieked loud and girlishly, startling Mousse awake.

Ranma bolted out of the sleeping bag and yelled "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Mousse averted his eyes from the hysterical Ranma "I wasn't doing anything, you fell into the river and I needed to warm you up. Besides you would know if we made love, you would feel it down there" he said with a blush.

"Down where?" Ranma questioned.

"You know, your womanly parts would throb slightly, it would be similar to when your hymen was broken without the pain" Mousse said.

Before she could catch herself, Ranma asked "what's a hymen?" she said and slapped her hands over her mouth as she hated appearing ignorant.

Mousse's eyes went wide with shock. "All those men after you, Ranma are you a virgin?" he asked her in a startled voice.

Ranma looked insulted "would you sleep with Kuno?" she challenged him. "I don't know much about sex. I've been training most of my life" she said. "I wouldn't even know where to start looking for a hymen" she admitted.

"It's a thin membrane that covers the opening of a girl's vagina. It can be torn in a variety of ways, if a girl leads an active lifestyle, through frequent masturbation and sexual intercourse" Mousse explained.

"Really do you think I have one?" Ranma asked intrigued at the idea.

"I don't know, you lead a fairly active lifestyle even when in girl form, its possible you don't" Mousse said, wishing that Ranma would put some clothes on, their conversation was getting weirder and weirder as time went on. Mousse wasn't shy about using the public baths with other boys, but Ranma wasn't a boy at the moment. She was decidedly a girl and a rather cute one he had to admit. Mousse glanced at her firm, curvy form and hastily averted his eyes for fear of getting a nosebleed. 'Doesn't Ranma have the slightest bit of modesty' he wondered when she continued to stand before him as causally as a seaside three-year-old.

"Would you know what one looks like?" Ranma asked.

"I-I guess" Mousse said blushing like mad. Surely Ranma wasn't going to suggest that he...

"Could you check?" Ranma asked him, just as red.

"I don't think that that's a good idea" Mousse said.

"I don't know anything about my female body, I'm afraid to examine it too closely" she almost pleaded.

"I guess so" Mousse said reluctantly and got out of the sleeping bag. "You need to lie down and spread your legs" he instructed her.

"Like this?" Ranma said blushing at exposing _that_ part of herself to someone.

Mousse blinked in surprise to see the first vagina of his life up close. He'd only seem them on the internet and in textbooks, or during his sex ed classes. He blushed and squinted through his glasses. "I need you to spread your inner lips" he said.

"What are those?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"They're...never mind. Do you mind if I touch you?" he asked.

"I guess" Ranma stammered and then gasped when he gently spread her open. Mousse himself was fighting arousal to be peering in uncharted territory, she had small delicate lips and he could smell the slightly spicy scent of her...flustered Mousse had a quick look and then pulled away, but not before he registered her film of tissue.

"You have a hymen" he said abruptly, he put his pants on and tossed a blanket to her, which she wrapped around herself.

"Thanks Mousse" she said.

"I don't think this is much of a bonding experience" Mousse muttered, weirded out that he had looked at Ranma there. "You seriously don't know much about sex?" he asked. Ranma shook her head and looked confused. "Okay the female vagina is comprised of the following parts..." he said and then explained the female reproduction system to her. She went pale when he explained how a female's eggs was fertilized.

"You don't think that I can get pregnant do you?" she asked placing her hand over where her uterus, that she had just discovered existed, would be.

"Of course you can. I've known people in my village that willing chose to have the same curse as you to reproduce with their gay partners" Mousse said. Ranma just shivered at the idea. "Now as for sex itself, there are three stages, foreplay where you stimulate you partner to erection or lubrication by use of oral or fingers. Intercourse is the act of penetration itself and afterplay is cuddling. Mousse explained and went into more detail. Ranma's eyes nearly popped out of her head when he explained about oral techniques and how to trigger an orgasm in a girl.

"Where is my clitoris?" she asked intrigued.

"I can show you if you give me your hand" Mousse said with a blush, he went behind her and placed her finger on her own clit and rubbed it against it, Ranma let out a startled yelp when a bolt of pleasure shot through her. "There's also your g-spot that is located one to three inches up the front of your vaginal wall, this causes women to have interior orgasms when properly stimulated during intercourse" he explained hooking her fingers. He pushed them inside herself; Ranma blushed to be touching herself so intimately but followed his instruction and gasp when another bolt of pleasure shot through her.

"How do girls masturbate?" she asked.

"Some just rub their clits, some finger themselves like you are doing right now or do a combination of both. Then there's sex toys but that's a different story" Mousse explained. He blushed as the tent filled up with the scent of female arousal. "Feel free to experiment" he said, turning his back on her. Ranma was kind of dubious at first, but quickly found her rhythm and gave into the sensation, forgetting that Mousse was even there. Mousse blushed when he felt his body reacting to every moan, whimper and groan that Ranma emitted while seeking her release. Of course the sounds her frantic fingers were making and the scent of her sex was maddening for the virgin boy. She came with a high pitched wail and then sat panting. "How was it?" Mousse asked as causally as he could.

"Wow, its better to orgasm as a female than a male" she said in a dazed sounding voice.

Mousse nodded "you should keep on practicing, it will make you a good lover for your future wife" he said and went to get her clothes that were fortunately dry. He heated up some water for her to transform and made breakfast for them.

She came back with a rosy glow on her face and looked a tad sheepish. "I want to thank you for explaining sex to me. Promise not to tell anyone how little I actually know?" she requested.

Mousse tried to picture them proudly proclaiming he'd taught Ranma how to pleasure her female form and shuddered, obviously they wouldn't believe how 'hands off' the experience actually was. If her other fiancées didn't hunt him down and kill him, Shampoo certainly would. "I promise not to tell a soul" he said and hurried broke camp. Ranma was feeling marvelous and graciously helped him carry half of his pack, they fashioned one for him out of sticks and stripes from the blanket.

"I needed that" he said happily. "How many girls have you made love to?" he asked Mousse curious about this.

"Zero" Mousse said wishing he would drop the conversation.

"Really, but you seem so knowledgeable" Ranma said in surprise.

Mousse pushed up his glasses as he always did when he was nervous "male Amazons have to know how to pleasure our wives, our very existence depends on it. Our sexual education classes are very...intense and include live demonstrations provided by rather exhibitionistic married couples. You learn a lot in a hurry but don't get to touch" he explained.

This brought Ranma short "you mean that young boys watch while they have sex?" he asked incredulously.

"In a nutshell, yes" Mousse said.

Ranma grinned at the idea of a class full of pubescent males trying to hide their erections "no wonder you Amazon males wear such baggy clothes" he said examining Mousse's trademark robe and baggy pants.

This earned him a death glare "this is the uniform of the hidden weapons master" Mousse said hotly.

"Oh so you always wear your uniform like Kuno?" Ranma observed.

"Don't compare me to that lunatic" Mousse said.

"So that means that I'm the first naked girl you've ever actually touched?" he asked.

"Yes" Mousse said bluntly.

"Did I turn you on even a bit? I've been told that I make a cute girl...and I do" Ranma asked.

"Not in the least" Mousse said hotly, striding on ahead to hide his blush at how he'd gotten hard touching her and hearing her pleasure herself.

"I do thank you, I had so many questions about making love to a girl and had no one to ask" Ranma said.

Mousse stopped dead when he realized that he'd _just taught Ranma how to be a good lover_ _to his future wife_, perhaps who would be Shampoo. His mind was in a whirl at this.

Mousse was berating himself for being a perfect idiot when Ranma said in an innocent sounding voice. "I guess that we're sharing the tent again tonight?"

"Thanks I'll sleep outside" Mousse said hastily in case she wanted more lessons. "Come on step lively, we have a long way to go" he added striding ahead of the other boy.

Ranma could only stare after him in confusion. He was just going to suggest sleeping in shifts in case wild animals tried to get into the remainder of their food supply...


	2. Chapter 2

As a lot of people know one of my favourite writers is kiliwaRECKLESS whose lemon endeavours easily surpass my own, she reviewed that she wished that I would make this into a full lemon, so I wrote this to send to her via email. However I liked it enough to include it as a version two/chapter two to this story. Hope you like it.

Sid

Mousse was shivering in the cold air; he glanced at his traveling companion and wondered again why he volunteered to go with him. He could be tucked up in his futon right now in his nice warm, room. They were looking for a supposed spring of the drowned man that someone had told Ranma about, and Mousse had volunteered to go with him. The weather was unseasonably cold and Mousse wondered how Ranma wasn't cold as he strode confidently ahead, Mousse was shivering in his own robe.

'So cold' Ranma thought, he was too proud to shiver and wondered if they should set up camp for the night, he was just about to suggest the idea when they reached a rickety bridge that was suspended over some nasty looking rapids. It was half collapsed and both boys studied it dubiously.

"Perhaps we should go downstream to try and find another way across?" Mousse suggested.

"Nah, this bridge is perfectly solid" Ranma said with more confidence then he felt. "Watch, I'll go first….." he said and strode forward; he gasped when the half rotting boards collapsed beneath his feet. For a split second it seemed like he was suspended, in midair and then he fell into the rapids with a splash.

"Ranma" Mousse cried as he tried to snatch him before he fell but he missed him by a hair. He felt panicked when Ranma sank beneath the white caps with an ominous splash; she surfaced paddling madly against the currents. "Ranma grab my hand" Mousse cried trying to reach out for the redheaded girl. He didn't dare throw himself into the rapids; a small duck would be of no use to Ranma. Ranma tried to grab it and was swept downstream. Mousse ran along beside her, trying to throw her his robe to catch onto, Mousse had removed it. Finally the struggling girl managed to grasp it and Mousse towed her to shore. He hauled her to her feet and helped her to stand, she was violently shivering. Mousse pulled a blanket out of his backpack and draped it around her. He realized that she has lost her own backpack, so they were down to what Mousse had brought with him, his tent and bedroll, some food, a couple changes of clothing and the extra sleeping bag he had 'hidden'.

"Have a seat, I'll make camp for the night" he suggested to her. Quickly he erected the tent and put down his bedroll and set the two sleeping bags on top of it.

"So cold" Ranma said shivering in her drenched clothes.

"Get undressed and hand me your clothes" Mousse said, ushering her into the tent. He didn't like Ranma, but couldn't let her become hypothermic. She did and he hung them on a tree and rejoined her. She was inside the sleeping bag and still shivering. "Ranma you okay?" he asked her in concern.

"So cold" she said barely conscious. Mousse sighed and knew that he had do get her warm. He removed his pants and slipped into the sleeping bag with her, wearing just his boxers. He blushed as he hugged her curvy body against his larger one, he knew that it was Ranma that he was holding, but her breasts crushed against his chest and confused him. He held the shivering girl against him until she sighed at his warmth and fell asleep, as did Mousse.

The next day Ranma woke up feeling warm and toasty, she hugged her pillow and her eyes snapped open when it sighed and hugged her back. She became aware of a few things at once 1. She was in her female form. 2. She was naked and being cuddled by a male body. Her one leg was draped over his thigh and she could his feel morning wood. She reached for what was tickling her back and she held up a strand of long black hair. She gulped nervously and then looked up into Mousse's sleeping face. She blushed bright red and to the surprise of both martial artists, shrieked loud and girlishly, startling Mousse awake.

Ranma bolted out of the sleeping bag and yelled "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Mousse averted his eyes from the hysterical Ranma "I wasn't doing anything, you fell into the river and I needed to warm you up. Besides you would know if we made love, you would feel it down there" he said with a blush.

"Down where?" Ranma questioned.

"You know, your womanly parts would throb slightly, it would be similar to when your hymen was broken without the pain" Mousse said.

Before she could catch herself, Ranma asked "what's a hymen?" she said and slapped her hands over her mouth as she hated appearing ignorant.

Mousse's eyes went wide with shock. "All those men after you, Ranma are you a virgin?" he asked her in a startled voice.

Ranma looked insulted "would you sleep with Kuno?" she challenged him. "I don't know much about sex. I've been training most of my life" she said. "I wouldn't even know where to start looking for a hymen" she admitted.

"It's a thin membrane that covers the opening of a girl's vagina. It can be torn in a variety of ways, if a girl leads an active lifestyle, through frequent masturbation and sexual intercourse" Mousse explained.

"Really do you think I have one?" Ranma asked intrigued at the idea.

"I don't know, you lead a fairly active lifestyle even when in girl form, its possible you don't" Mousse said, wishing that Ranma would put some clothes on, their conversation was getting weirder and weirder as time went on. Mousse wasn't shy about using the public baths with other boys, but Ranma wasn't a boy at the moment. She was decidedly a girl and a rather cute one he had to admit. Mousse glanced at her firm, curvy form and hastily averted his eyes for fear of getting a nosebleed. 'Doesn't Ranma have the slightest bit of modesty' he wondered when she continued to stand before him as causally as a seaside three-year-old.

"Would you know what one looks like?" Ranma asked.

"I-I guess" Mousse said blushing like mad. Surely Ranma wasn't going to suggest that he...

"Could you check?" Ranma asked him, just as red.

"I don't think that that's a good idea" Mousse said.

"I don't know anything about my female body, I'm afraid to examine it too closely" she almost pleaded.

"I guess so" Mousse said reluctantly and got out of the sleeping bag. "You need to lie down and spread your legs" he instructed her.

"Like this?" Ranma said blushing at exposing _that_ part of herself to someone.

Mousse blinked in surprise to see the first vagina of his life up close. He'd only seem them on the internet and in textbooks, or during his sex ed classes. He blushed and squinted through his glasses. "I need you to spread your inner lips" he said.

"What are those?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"They're...never mind. Do you mind if I touch you?" he asked.

"I guess" Ranma stammered and then gasped when he gently spread her open. Mousse himself was fighting arousal to be peering in uncharted territory, she had small delicate lips and he could smell the slightly spicy scent of her...flustered Mousse had a quick look and then pulled away, but not before he registered her film of tissue.

"You have a hymen" he said abruptly, he put his pants on and tossed a blanket to her, which she wrapped around herself.

"Thanks Mousse" she said.

"I don't think this is much of a bonding experience" Mousse muttered, weirded out that he had looked at Ranma there. "You seriously don't know much about sex?" he asked. Ranma shook her head and looked confused. "Okay the female vagina is comprised of the following parts..." he said and then explained the female reproduction system to her. She went pale when he explained how a female's eggs were fertilized.

"You don't think that I can get pregnant do you?" she asked placing her hand over where her uterus, that she had just discovered existed, would be.

"Of course you can. I've known people in my village that willing chose to have the same curse as you to reproduce with their gay partners" Mousse said. Ranma just shivered at the idea. "Now as for sex itself, there are three stages, foreplay where you stimulate you partner to erection or lubrication by use of oral or fingers. Intercourse is the act of penetration itself and afterplay is cuddling. Mousse explained and went into more detail. Ranma's eyes nearly popped out of her head when he explained about oral techniques and how to trigger an orgasm in a girl.

"Where is my clitoris?" she asked intrigued.

"I can show you if you give me your hand" Mousse said with a blush, he went behind her and placed her finger on her own clit and rubbed it against it, Ranma let out a startled yelp when a bolt of pleasure shot through her. "There's also your g-spot that is located one to three inches up the front of your vaginal wall, this causes women to have interior orgasms when properly stimulated during intercourse" he explained hooking her fingers. He pushed them inside herself; Ranma blushed to be touching herself so intimately but followed his instruction and gasp when another bolt of pleasure shot through her.

"How do girls masturbate?" she asked.

"Some just rub their clits, some finger themselves like you are doing right now or do a combination of both. Then there's sex toys but that's a different story" Mousse explained. He blushed as the tent filled up with the scent of female arousal. "Feel free to experiment" he said, turning his back on her. Ranma was kind of dubious at first, but quickly found her rhythm and gave into the sensation, forgetting that Mousse was even there. Mousse blushed when he felt his body reacting to every moan, whimper and groan that Ranma emitted while seeking her release. Of course the sounds her frantic fingers were making and the scent of her sex was maddening for the virgin boy. Unable to stand it any longer, he turned around to look. Ranma was on her knees with two fingers of one hand plunging into her virgin hole, while a finger of the other wildly strummed her clit. The blanket had slipped down her naked body and her head rolled back in ecstasy, a blush stained her upper cheeks and her panting lips were slightly parted. Mousse could feel his arousal hot and heavy inside his boxers as she gyrated so that her breasts bounced. Something inside him snapped and he grabbed her from behind. His hands smoothed over her breasts and lightly pinched the aroused cherries there.

"Mousse, what are you doing?" she asked in surprise, pausing.

"I'm helping you complete your sex education" he said in placed his own fingers at her entrance after removing her own and plunged them into her slick sheath. Ranma gasped in surprise to be assaulted this way, but allowed it when his more experienced fingers sent her closer to heaven! Mousse was completely pressed against her back and rubbing his arousal against the groove of her spine. His one hand teased her heavy breasts, while his fingers shredded her virginal barrier to the consistency of a spider's web. He could sense her confusion under her arousal but didn't care; he was going to make love to her if she killed him.

Ranma didn't know what to do as Mousse's skillful fingers worked in her and broke down her defenses. She didn't dare move as although she wouldn't dare admit it, someone demanding taking her female form without mercy was one of her sexual fantasies. She had often pictured Ryoga in this role, but would happily relinish her virginity to Mousse if he would fill the role properly. She could feel his hot demanding arousal pressed against her and his breath was jagged as it ghosted against her neck, it was turning her on so bad! "Mousse what are you planning?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's time you became a woman Ranma and I'm just the guy to do it" he purred into her ear. She gasped and then moaned in frustration as his fingers stopped just shy of her orgasm, she was so close! She longed to frig herself again but Mousse held her in place and commanded her sensitive sex. "Frustrated Ranma? I know how to help you" he whispered to her and she shivered, but didn't say no when he lowered his boxers to his knees and placed his engorged tool to her damp folds. She whimpered slightly at the contact between it and her holy of holies, but held still, savouring the moment. Mousse grinned at this and thrust forward without warning, spearing through the tattered remains of her virginal barrier and filling each crevice of her pussy. Ranma screamed more from surprise than pain while Mousse sighed to be hugged by her hot, dampness; it was the best thing he'd ever felt.

"Now to make us both feel really good" Mousse said and started romping in and out of her slowly with long, deep strokes, he caressed her body and strummed her clit until she was a squirming mass of pleasure. Ranma gasped when each stroke hit something pleasurable inside her until she was moving in time with him, seeking her own release. Her wild pulsations and sharp cry let him know when her first one hit; he smiled as she arched back against him as she came. His hand roved all over her silken skin, lightly tweaking her ruby tipped nipples, combing through the wild red hair at the apex of her sex, stroking her firm thighs and belly and then the rounded cheeks of her toned bottom. He was getting close and picked up the pace until each hard thrust bounced his balls against her naked seat. Ranma's moans were feral as she bucked back against him; her body shook as she came furiously and bedewed Mousse's frantic cock with a cry they must have heard back in Nerima. He joined her flood and he painted her conquered walls stark white. Panting slightly, he withdrew his softening cock and Ranma blushed as his semen leaked from her onto the sleeping bag.

She sat panting. "How was it?" Mousse asked as causally as he could.

"Wow, its better to orgasm as a female than a male" she said in a dazed sounding voice.

"So I was told" he said and went to get her clothes that were fortunately dry. He heated up some water for her to transform and made breakfast for them.

She came back with a rosy glow on her face and looked a tad sheepish. "You won't tell anyone will you?" she asked him.

Mousse tried to picture them proudly proclaiming he'd taught Ranma how to make love and shuddered. If her other fiancées didn't hunt him down and kill him, Shampoo certainly would. "I promise not to tell a soul" he said and hurried broke camp.

"I will admit that I needed that" he said. "How many girls have you made love to beside me?" he asked Mousse curious about this.

"Zero" Mousse said wishing he would drop the conversation.

"Really, but you seem so knowledgeable" Ranma said in surprise.

Mousse pushed up his glasses as he always did when he was nervous "male Amazons have to know how to pleasure our wives, our very existence depends on it. Our sexual education classes are very...intense and include live demonstrations provided by rather exhibitionistic married couples. You learn a lot in a hurry but don't get to touch" he explained.

This brought Ranma short "you mean that young boys watch while they have sex?" he asked incredulously.

"In a nutshell, yes" Mousse said.

Ranma grinned at the idea of a class full of pubescent males trying to hide their erections "no wonder you Amazon males wear such baggy clothes" he said examining Mousse's trademark robe and baggy pants.

This earned him a death glare "this is the uniform of the hidden weapons master" Mousse said hotly.

"Oh so you always wear your uniform like Kuno?" Ranma observed.

"Don't compare me to that lunatic" Mousse said.

"So that means that I'm the first girl you've ever actually made love to?" he asked.

"Yes" Mousse said bluntly.

"I do thank you, I had so many questions about how to make love and had no one to ask" Ranma said.

Mousse stopped dead when he realized that he'd _just taught Ranma how to be a good lover_ _to his future wife_, perhaps who would be Shampoo. His mind was in a whirl at this.

Mousse was berating himself for being a perfect idiot when Ranma said in an innocent sounding voice. "I guess that we're sharing the tent again tonight?"

Mousse could only smile that Ranma had sunk so low that he was asking for more sex "I think something could be arranged" he purred.

Ranma could only stare after him in confusion. He was just going to suggest sleeping in shifts in case wild animals tried to get into the remainder of their food supply...


End file.
